


Patience

by sheeon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Resurrected Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeon/pseuds/sheeon
Summary: It took all of three weeks before Peter caved.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts).

> This is meant to fill the tenderness prompt for your P/T request. I hope you enjoy it! ♥

It took all of three weeks before Peter caved.

It happened when they’re eating lunch together, and Peter pressed a kiss to Mr. Stark’s mouth as if it was the most natural thing in the world, as if it wasn’t the first time he had ever let himself express his feelings towards the man. 

The motion instantly shot a spike of adrenaline into his veins.

It’s over in a blink, but as Peter pulled back, he fixed his eyes on Mr. Stark’s face, waiting for any reaction.

“What was that for?” Mr. Stark said, sounding…not put off by the kiss.

Peter’s face heated. “I… I got tired of keeping my feelings quiet.”

He was prepared for Mr. Stark to gently let him down, for the kiss to be nothing but an awkward memory for both of them. Maybe he had a speech half formed in his head about how he was too old for Peter and that he should date other twenty something year olds his own age.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while,” He added, in attempt to argue against any doubt that might linger in Mr. Stark’s mind. “Just letting you know.”

He was older now, a little wiser compared to his high school self, and felt a contentment being with Mr. Stark that he had missed. It was months of adjustment with Mr. Stark being brought back from the dead. Through it all, Peter was there, making sure that Mr. Stark had someone to hang out with him when everyone else had gone on with their lives.

“For how long?” Mr. Stark looked curious.

“Three weeks,” Peter said, and then he added, “Give or take.”

It took three weeks for Peter to wrap his head around the fact that the crush he used to have on Mr. Stark had come back in full force. That every touch they shared that made him shiver while talking about their latest project or the spark of joy he felt when Mr. Stark smiled at him was more than just a fleeting fancy that would go away.

Maybe it was wishful thinking, but he swore that Mr. Stark had begun to look at him in a different way compared to before.

Now that he had a second chance, he didn’t want to waste it.

At least he’d be able to know the answer.

“You’re patient,” Mr. Stark said. “I would’ve done this a lot sooner if I knew.”

“Done what?” Peter asked, but the answer was given to him with Mr. Stark leaning in to press a kiss to his lips in return.

When they pull back from each other, he can see Mr. Stark’s eyes light up at the sight of his grin.

They both deserved to have nice things after everything that they had been though.


End file.
